The invention generally concerns a method for calibrating an automated transmission. More specifically, the invention is directed to an automated method for scheduling shifts and torque converter lock-up in an automatic transmission.
Conventional transmission shift scheduling for a new vehicle design has required the existence of at least a prototype vehicle of the new design and a labor intensive manual calibration process requiring typically weeks of effort. There is a need in the art for an automated calibration method for generating at least initial transmission gear shift and torque converter lock-up schedules not requiring use of an actual vehicle.